


Down to the Bone

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, cecil is not entirely human, nightvale is strange, trans!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Carlos spends the night at Cecil’s and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the Bone

Prompt: Down to the Bone  
Fandom: Welcome to Nightvale  
Characters: Carlos, Cecil Palmer  
Pairing: Carlos/Cecil Palmer  
Summary: It’s the first time Carlos spends the night at Cecil’s and they have a talk.  
Tags: trans!Carlos, Cecil is not entirely human, nightvale is weird,

Carlos was almost shaking as he changed into the sweats Cecil had given him to wear.Cecil had made dinner earlier, and they’d watched a movie, and just as Carlos was about to leave an orange mist rolled into Night Vale and Cecil and begged Carlos not to go out in it. So here he was, about to spend the night at his boyfriend’s house for the first time wearing sweatpants that were just a little too form fitting. He knew there was no way that Cecil wouldn't be able to see his hips.  
  
Carlos frowns at his reflection in the mirror. His hips had always been a curse - too wide and curved to be male, and unlike breasts, they couldn't be squished into submission, so there was nothing he could do but wear baggy jeans and shirts that covered them and hope that no one noticed.  
  
Deciding that he couldn't put it off anymore, Carlos took a deep breath and left the bathroom. He found Cecil sitting on the bed wearing a similar pair of sweatpants and motioning him over. Once they were both settled in the bed, Cecil flicked the lights off and wrapped his arms (and a few tentacles) around Carlos, rendering him more or less immobile and pulling him right up against himself. Cecil let out a content sigh and kissed Carlos’s forehead.  
  
“Cecil, I think we should talk about something.” Carlos looked up at his boyfriend hesitantly, but he knew it was best that he tell Cecil now than when he discovered different genitals than he had been expecting.  
  
“Of course, dear Carlos. What would you like to talk about?”  
  
“Well it’s um.. you see..”  
  
“It’s alright Carlos, we can talk about it a different time if you like.” Cecil says, looking down at Carlos softly.  
  
“No… no… it’s better you hear it now.” Carlos sighs heavily. “I uh… I wasn't born male.”  
  
“Oh…” Cecil trailed off and planted another kiss on Carlos’s forehead. “Okay Carlos.” His eyebrows crinkled slightly “Is that important?”  
  
“People seem to think it is, at least where I’m from.”  
  
“Oh… I wonder why? Shouldn't it only matter who you are now? Especially with something so base as gender?”  
  
“Yeah… that’s how it should be Ceec.” Carlos snuggled closer to Cecil and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
